Seiteki Na Dorei : After
by MeowFiction
Summary: Naruto mengancam dirinya, menjadikan ancaman itu sebagai modal untuk memeras dan terus memaksa untuk melakukan seks dengannya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat atas perbuatan pria tersebut, namun semakin lama tubuhnya semakin terasa aneh, mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan dari pria tersebut hingga menjadi sebuah kebutuhan.


"Ahn... Ahn...aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku mohon keluarkan di dalam!"

Seringai Naruto semakin melebar saat Matsuri memohon padanya, apalagi dengan irama yang sama gadis bersurai cokelat itu menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat, membuat suara decakan dan benturan paha mereka terdengar keras bersamaan dengan desahan halus milik gadis _cheastnut_ itu. Merasakan puncak kenikmatan akan dia raih, pemuda pirang itu makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang langsing Matsuri.

Makin terasa nikmat di dalam. Naruto pun melepaskan pegangannya, membiarkan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang itu terkulai di lantai, memberikan jeda sesaat lalu dia pun menarik dua sikut Matsuri membuat gadis itu mendongak seketika. Lidah pemilik surai cokelat itu terjulur saat penis Naruto masuk lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, rasanya sangat sesak di dalam vaginanya.

Cepat. Naruto kembali bergerak dengan ganas, menghujamkan penisnya keluar-masuk tanpa henti membuat gadis yang ditusuk meracau dengan liar. Sesaat dia merasakan adanya kedutan dari vagina Matsuri, memijit penisnya lembut sebelum cairan bening membasahi area selengkangannya. Dengan orgasmenya Matsuri, tak ayal membuat penisnya terasa lebih licin, membuat tusukannya terasa lebih dalam, lalu sedetik kemudian Naruto pun menghentakan penisnya kuat-kuat dua tangannya pun cepat beralih menjadi memeluk tubuh seksi Matsuri membuat penisnya masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku keluar!"

Croot! Croot! Croot!

Sperma Naruto pun keluar dengan jumlah yang banyak. Tubuh gadis tersebut melengkung sesaat dengan wajah yang terdongak, lidahnya pun terjulur keluar meneteskan sedikit liur. Bagian pinggang hingga payudaranya tampak bergetar akibat merasakan rahimnya serasa penuh, diisi oleh cairan hangat nan lengket.

Pelan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Matsuri, membiarkan gadis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke lantai dengan pinggul yang masih menungging. Begitu pula daerah intimnya, terlihat masih menyatu dengan benda keras yang dimiliki pemuda pirang itu. Naruto lalu menarik penisnya kasar, melepaskan penyatuan mereka diiringi dengan merembesnya cairan putih kental dari dalam vagina Matsuri.

Pemuda itu tampak menyeringai sesaat sebelum membalikan tubuh Matsuri menjadi talentang dengan lutut yang ditekukan. Merendahakan kepalanya, memotong jarak antara wajah tampannya dengan wajah sayu Matsuri hingga deru napas di masing-masing pasangan menerpa wajah mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya Matsuri_-chan?_"

Bisik Naruto dengan seringai yang masih terpampang di wajah tampannya. Matsuri hanya diam, menenangkan napasnya yang sesak akibat permainan panas tadi sebelum bibir ranumnya tertarik kesamping menyunggingkan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Rasanya sungguh nikmat, Naruto_-kun_!"

Balas Matsuri lalu menarik leher Naruto pelan dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang panas.

Di belakang dinding pembatas kolam renang, terlihat seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang yang tergerai hingga menyentuh pinggul sedang bersembunyi sambil mengintip. Ia hanya diam menatap lekat dua remaja itu yang tengah berciuman mesra di pinggir kolam.

* * *

_**Seiteki Na Dorei : After**_

_Summary _: Naruto mengancam dirinya, menjadikan ancaman itu sebagai modal untuk memeras dan terus memaksa untuk melakukan sex dengannya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat atas perbuatan pria tersebut, namun semakin lama tubuhnya semakin terasa aneh, mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan dari pria tersebut hingga menjadi sebuah kebutuhan.

* * *

_**[Disclamer] **__© Masashi Kishimoto_

_**[Warning] **__Ooc, Au, Netori!_

_**[Adult alert]**_ Cerita ini mengandung unsur dewasa. Scene diketik dengan detil, mohon yang belum cukup umur tidak membaca konten berikut.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Matsuri_-chan_?"

Gara bertanya dengan nada yang sangat khawatir. Melihat kekasihnya berjalan sempoyongan dan terlihat agak aneh membuat perasaan cemas muncul di hatinya. Apalagi kekasihnya itu terlihat keluar bersama sang sahabat dari arah kolam renang, dengan sang sahabat yang membimbing tangan sang pujaan hati, dan sebuah rasa curiga pun hadir menutupi rasa cemasnya. Namun pemuda berambut merah itu menepis kecurigaan tersebut, dalam benaknya terpikir mana mungkin sang sahabat mau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada sang bunga hati.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Gara_-kun_, cuman tadi aku tergelincir di kolam renang akibat berlari di lantai yang licin. Beruntung ada Naruto_-kun_ di sana yang menolongku."

Jawab Matsuri dengan senyuman menenangkan. Mendengar itu membuat Gara dengan cepat menghampiri sang kekasih lalu membopongnya, membantu Matsuri berjalan.

"Mari aku antar ke UKS, takutnya lukamu bertambah parah."

"Tidak perlu sayang, ini cuman terkilir kok, lebih baik kita segera pulang, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih dari ini."

Tolak Matsuri lembut dengan panggilan sayang yang dia ucapkan pada Gara. Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar langsung melempar senyum pada Gara, saat pemuda merah itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya kau duluan saja Gara, antarkan pacarmu itu pulang. Jangan pedulikan aku, kalau pacarmu itu sakit nanti kau malah kesepian saat liburan musim panas nanti,"

Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit candaannya. Gara hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum melangkah membawa Matsuri bersamanya. "Kalau begitu kami duluan ya,"

Naruto hanya diam menatap kepergian Gara, sebelum senyum kemenangan pun tersungging saat melihat Matsuri yang menoleh padanya dengan mengedipkan mata cemas, seakan menyuruhnya untuk tidak memberitahu Gara soal kejadian ini.

"Sepertinya rencanamu sukses ya, Naruto_-kun_."

"Eh?"

Naruto dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan saat sebuah suara merdu menyapa pendengarannya. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli, saat melihat seorang gadis pirang pucat yang berdiri di sisi kanannya. Gadis pirang yang awalnya tersenyum lembut itu kemudian menundukan kepalanya, kecewa saat melihat sikap Naruto yang terkesan dingin.

Naruto kemudian kembali menatap ke depan, tepat pada Gara dan Matsuri yang berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa bersama di sana.

"Tertawalah sepuas kalian sebelum akhirnya kalian menjerit pedih nantinya." Gumam Naruto dingin.

Naruto menoleh kembali pada gadis pirang di sampingnya, gadis tersebut menunduk sedih, melihatnya ia hanya tersenyum sinis. "Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu itu? Jangan katakan kau marah dan cemburu saat aku melakukannya dengan Matsuri."

Gadis di sampingnya itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Kemudian tersenyum tipis sebelum mengangkat wajah dan menatap ke arah dirinya. Tatapan itu terlihat sendu, namun berhasil ditutupi dengan wajah tersenyum yang teduh, walau dirinya tahu senyum itu hanya dipaksakan.

"Rencana ini tidak akan sukses tanpa bantuanmu _Onee-san_. Terimakasih!"

Naruto berusaha tersenyum, namun nada bicaranya hanya terdengar lirih dan dingin. Gadis pirang pucat itu kemudian tersenyum kembali, lebih cerah dari senyum tadi dan itu terlihat sangat menawan bagi Naruto. "Ya! Terimakasih juga karena mau memanggilku dengan panggilan _'Nee-san' _kembali. Aku bahagia saat mendengarnya!"

"Kalau begitu mari pulang, sudah lama kita tidak pulang bareng lagi, 'kan?" Ucap Naruto lirih. Ia kemudian melangkah santai, melangkah cepat karena tidak ingin gadis itu melihat senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Gadis itu terlihat bingung dan heran sebelum menyadari ajakan dari Naruto, kemudian ia tersenyum lalu berlari mengejar Naruto yang telah menduluinya.

"Tunggu aku, _Naruto-kun!_"

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah pelan menuruni tangga, berjalan sambil terus menatap ke arah buku yang tergenggam di tangannya. Tiba di lantai satu, ia langsung berbelok ke arah dapur, di sana terlihat seorang gadis pucat tengah menata makanan di atas meja makan, gadis itu tampak bahagia terbukti dari senyum cerah yang terkembang di bibir ranumnya.

Ia menghela napas lelah sebelum menyeka keringat di dahinya, kemudian melangkah dengan niat menuju lantai dua untuk memanggil Naruto. Di saat ia akan melangkah, ia melihat seorang pria pirang tengah berdiri di dekat tangga sambil menatap ke arahnya, sontak langkahnya langsung terhenti di saat melihat pria tersebut.

Naruto mendesah singkat, sebelum menutup bukunya lalu melangkah menuju meja makan. Berbagai macam makanan khas jepang tersaji di atasnya, sudut bibirnya kemudian tertarik di saat senyum hangat nan tipis itu tersungging, tanpa menunggu pun ia langsung menarik sebuah kursi lalu mendudukinya.

Sekilas pria itu tampak mengabaikan keberadaan seorang gadis di belakangnya, namun dari dalam hatinya ia sungguh menahan jeritan untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Ia hanya diam menyendoki nasi dan mencampurinya dengan berbagai lauk yang tersaji, kemudian memakannya tanpa satupun suara terdengar di ruang dapur tersebut.

Gadis itu hanya diam menatap punggung Naruto, ia tersenyum kecut, namun ia sungguh bersyukur karena sang adik masih mau tinggal bersamanya setelah ia menyakiti perasaan sang adik. Mesih dengan senyum kecutnya, gadis itu melangkah bergabung dengan Naruto yang sudah makan duluan.

Makan malam keluarga itu sunyi, tenggelam dalam kerundungan hati.

Selesai makan, ia langsung membereskan sisanya. Membersihkan meja makan lalu membawa beberapa piring dan menumpuknya di tempat penyucian piring, kemudian mencucinya dalam hening. Naruto hanya menatap punggung gadis itu, sekelebat ingatan kembali berputar dalam benaknya, hal itu tak ayal membuatnya kembali menggeram dan menggertakkan giginya, namun emosi tersebut kembali mereda saat mengingat tangis menyedihkan itu.

Tangis yang penuh dengan penyesalan, dan ketidakberdayaan. Naruto mengepal tangannya, sebelum mendesah singkat lalu berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah gadis itu dengan pelan agar keberadaannya tidak dirasakan. Sampai di sebelah kanan gadis itu, Naruto langsung menyambar spons yang tergenggam di tangan halus itu, membuat sang gadis hanya menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Aku akan membantu!" Terdengar ketus tapi gadis itu kemudian tersenyum. Naruto mengambil alih tugas penyucian piring, sedangkan gadis itu hanya diam masih menatap wajah tampan Naruto. "Kenapa menatap wajahku seperti itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada risih karena mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu.

Gadis itu kemudian terkikik geli, selintas di ujung matanya setetes air menggenang. Kemudian dengan cepat ia menghapusnya lalu berdalih menghindar tatapan dari Naruto, lalu mengambil piring yang telah selesai dicuci sebelum menyusunnya ke rak piring. Dalam hatinya ia menjerit senang karena sikap sang adik kembali seperti dulu lagi, dulu sebelum kejadian itu terjadi.

Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan wajah tersenyum hangat. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan hal ini bersama sang kakak, melakukan pekerjaan rumah bersama-sama termasuk memasak dan mencuci piring seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Aktifitas mencuci piring itu berlanjut dengan senyum lega di masing-masing pihak.

Naruto mengusap tangannya dengan handuk, mengeringkan sisa air yang menempel di tangannya. Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya, menatap wajah cantik itu dari samping. Raut bahagianya dalam sekejap berubah menjadi sendu, "Kakak, aku minta maaf!"

Hanya dengan empat kata itu, gadis berambut pirang itu berhenti bergerak. Naruto pun kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Maaf karena telah bersikap dingin padamu selama ini, maafkan aku yang jarang ikut bergabung denganmu untuk makan malam, padahal kau selalu memasak dan menunggu untukku." Naruto menggigit bibirnya di saat melihat punggung gadis itu bergetar. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati gadis itu, dan memberanikan diri memeluknya dari belakang.

Gadis itu pun akhirnya terisak setelah ia memeluk hangat tubuhnya. "Hiks. Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padamu Naruto_-kun_, maaf telah membuatmu kecewa karena perbuatanku. Hiks. Hiks. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaafkanku apalagi meminta maaf seperti itu padaku, gadis sepertiku tidak perlu menerima maafmu Naruto!"

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, di saat gadis itu berteriak dengan histeris. Gadis itu semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya, menumpahkan semua isi hati yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya. Naruto hanya diam sambil terus memeluk gadis itu, ia hanya dapat menenggelamkan wajahnya menyesap punggung nan bergetar itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian gadis itu pun perlahan tenang, diam dalam hangatnya dakapan Naruto yang merengkuh tubuhnya. Naruto yang merasa gadis itu sudah tenang kemudian membalikkan tubuh ramping itu, menatap wajah sang gadis dengan senyum hangat yang tidak pernah lagi ia tunjukkan padanya. Selanjutnya dengan pelan ia menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi sang gadis, tidak lupa ia juga ikut mengelus pipi mulus itu beberapa kali.

"Dengarkan aku! Bisakah kita melupakan semuanya? Kembali dari awal seakan hal-hal sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi." Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum berucap lirih. "Termasuk hubungan kakak-adik kita!"

Mata gadis itu melebar ketika kata itu terucap di bibir Naruto, air matanya kembali jatuh mengalir pipi mulusnya, jatuh membanjir hingga ke leher. "Hiks. Hiks. Hiks" Ia menahan bibirnya untuk berucap, sadar bahwa hal ini terjadi karena perbuatannya sendiri, jadi ia tidak bisa memprotes keputusan Naruto, walau pada akhirnya remaja yang menjadi adiknya itu memutuskan untuk pergi darinya, lari sejauh mungkin dari dirinya.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks." Walaupun mulutnya tidak melontarkan satu patah katapun, ia gagal menahan tangannya untuk memukul-mukul dada bidang Naruto, melampiaskan semua perasaannya lewat ayunan ringan tangan tersebut. Naruto hanya diam, kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh rampingnya, menghirup aroma lemon yang melekat pada rambutnya.

"Kau tahu, Shion!" Gadis itu tiba-tiba terdiam saat Naruto memanggil namanya, memanggil dirinya tanpa panggilan kakak lagi. "Sebagai seorang adik, aku malu karena hal itu." Shion, kembali menjerit karena perkataan Naruto, hatinya kembali teriris saat pria itu mengatakan hal tersebut. "Maksudku, aku malu karena pernah melakukan hal itu bersamamu."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, lalu melepas pelukannya, menatap mata sembab milik Shion. "Kau tahu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu! Namun saat mengingat aku pernah melakukan hal yang keji kepadamu, hatiku terasa sakit. Itulah mengapa aku berusaha menjauhi dan bersikap dingin padamu, karena aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian buruk itu."

Shion menggeleng cepat, tatapan matanya seolah berusaha meyakinkan. "Tidak! Kau berhak marah waktu itu padaku, aku memaklumi tindakanmu saat itu. Jadi aku mohon jangan pergi dariku, Naruto_-kun_!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, dan terkikik kemudian. "Siapa yang mau pergi? Mulai sekarang jangan anggap aku adik lagi, tapi bisakah kita jadi sepesang kekasih saja?"

"Eh?" Naruto tertawa pelan, tangannya yang kasar kemudian bergerak menyeka pipi mulus Shion, dan mengusapnya beberapa kali. "Kita pernah melakukan seks bukan?" Wajah Shion kemudian memerah, karena ucapan frontal dari Naruto. "Jadi karena hal itu hubungan kakak-adik kita putus, berganti menjadi sepasang kekasih! Kau harus mau atau aku benar-benar pergi!"

"_Ba-baka_!" Naruto menukik alisnya heran, kenapa ia mengatiku bodoh? Pikirnya. "Karena kau mengancamku begitu, aku mau. Ba-baiklah mulai sekarang kita berpacaran!" Ucap Shion tergagap.

"Hoo. Aku baru tahu Shion itu seorang tsundere!" Goda Naruto, membuat rona merah Shion semakin pekat di wajahnya. "Katakan, aku cinta Naruto! Atau aku akan menciummu!" Jantung Shion semakin berdegup kencang saat mendengarnya, pilihan yang sangat sulit baginya, sebab dua-duanya akan membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Namun kalau boleh memilih, tentu saja ia akan memilih diam, sebab hadiahnya ciuman Naruto.

Shion diam sambil terus menunduk, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangkat dagu Shion dan langsung mengecup bibir ranum tersebut.

Cup!

Walau ia telah mempersiapkan dirinya, tapi tetap saja Shion terperanjat dibuatnya. Saat bibir hangat Naruto menyentuh bibirnya dan menghisapnya dengan lembut, membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat hingga bisa di dengar oleh Naruto. Shion hanya diam, melihat Naruto yang memejamkan matanya dan menciumnya lembut seakan menghipnotis dirinya, lalu ia pun ikut memejamkan mata dan menikmati sentuhan bibir Naruto.

Ciuman lembut itu hanya bertahan beberapa menit, kemudian terlepas menghasilkan benang saliva. Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum saat menyadari Shion mengatur napasnya yang sesak, terlihat wajah cantik itu dipenuhi rona merah tipis. Shion menyadari senyum Naruto itu, tidak ingin pria itu melihat wajahnya yang memerah Shion pun memeluk tubuh Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

Dag. Dig. Dug. Dapat ia dengar detak jantung Naruto yang berdegup kencang, menyadari bahwa tidak hanya dia yang mengalami kejang jantung membuat Shion tersenyum tipis di dada Naruto. "Terimakasih karena mau menerimaku apa adanya, Naruto_-kun_!"

Naruto mengulas senyum lalu melepas pelukan Shion dari tubuhnya. Naruto menyentuh puncak kepala Shion sebelum dua telapaknya menggenggam wajah merah Shion, "Mulai saat ini mari kita mulai dari awal lagi." Shion hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu mari kita ke kamar, kita lanjutkan di atas ranjang!" Naruto terkikik geli di saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Shion, "Aku memaksa atau aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu!"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Shion lalu menariknya ke arah tangga. Shion terdiam sebelum ikut tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya menyamain langkah Naruto lalu berjalan beriringan dengannya. "Mou. Tapi kenapa pula pakai ancam-ancam segala, ini namanya pemerkosaan!"

"Hehehe. Tidak jika kedua pihak setuju dan saling menikmati."

Genggaman tangan Shion semakin mengerat saat mendengar balasan dari Naruto, ia hanya terus melempar senyum kebahagian hingga langkah mereka terhenti di depan ranjang kamar Naruto. Naruto tersenyum singkat sebelum ia menarik tubuh Shion dan mendorongnya ke atas ranjang, Shion hanya dapat telentang pasrah saat Naruto menghimpitnya dan memeluk tubuhnya, kemudian mempersingkat jarak antara masing-masing wajah hingga deru napas pemuda itu menyentuh wajahnya.

Saphire selembut langit itu menatap lembut padanya, sedetik kemudian bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu nan basah dan lembut membuat ia langsung memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan lembut tersebut.

* * *

**Dua bulan kemudian...**

Matsuri hanya dapat menundukkan kepala dengan sendu. Setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada Gara bahwa ia tidak dapat pulang bersama dengan sang kekasih hari ini, walau pemuda bersurai merah tersebut awalnya menolak dan ingin mengetahui alasannya, namun dengan bujukan singkat Gara akhirnya dapat menerima alasan darinya.

Saat ini ia tengah duduk di tepi ranjang yang tersedia di ruang UKS sekolah. Semenjak kejadian yang menimpanya dua bulan lalu, dimana ia tidak hanya kehilangan keperawanan miliknya ia pun turut kehilangan kebebesannya, selalu dipaksa melakukan hubungan seks, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Menunggu kedatangan Naruto yang menjadi dalang dari semua rentetan kejadian ini.

_Klek_. Suara pintu terbuka itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Seorang pria tampan bersurai jabrik melangkah masuk dan langsung mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut. Pria itu kemudian meletakan ranselnya di dekat pintu, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, jangan lupakan seringai yang menempel di wajah tapan tersebut. "Sudah lama?" Pria itu bertanya padanya.

Matsuri hanya diam sambil menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan jijik. Naruto hanya tergelak singkat sebelum berhenti tepat di hadapan Matsuri, tidak mengidahkan tatapan dari perempuan bersurai cokelat itu, Naruto langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di ranjang tepat duduk di sebelah kanan Matsuri. Naruto kemudian merangkul pinggang ramping Matsuri lalu menariknya agar tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Dengan kasar Naruto meletakan sebelah kaki Matsuri di atas pahanya, membuat perempuan itu membuka lebar selengakangannya. "Mari kita mulai, Matsuri_-chan_!" Jari lentik Naruto menyusup ke area selengakan Matsuri, mengelus celana dalam yang masih tertutupi rok itu dengan gemas, sedangkan Matsuri hanya dapat memejamkan mata dengan isakan kecil yang muncul di saat jari Naruto mulai beraksi.

"Tolong berhenti! ...aku akan lakukan apapun asalkan jangan hal ini!" Matsuri mulai mencicit pelan, tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto, berusaha menjauhkan jari itu dari area selengkangannya. Naruto berhenti sesaat, sebelum menarik tangannya dan memperlihatkan dua jarinya ke hadapan wajah Matsuri. "Jariku sudah terkena cairan vaginamu, lho!" Bisik lirih Naruto sambil mengusap dan memperlihatkan lelehan cairan kental di jarinya.

"Jilat!" Seketika Matsuri menjulurkan lidahnya saat perintah itu terucap. Mengecap jemari Naruto dan membawanya memasuki mulut hangat miliknya, seketika Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat hal tersebut.

"Baiklah! Sepertinya kau pun menginginkannya," Naruto merangkul pinggang Matsuri, membawa perempuan itu berdiri membelakanginya. Sesekali tangan kekarnya menepuk pantat sintal Matsuri, menghasilkan desahan kenikmatan dari perempuan tersebut. Kemudian Naruto mulai melepaskan pengait rok Matsuri, membiarkan rok tersebut jatuh menyentuh lantai memperlihatkan dalaman putih yang menutupi bagian bawah gadis itu.

Naruto meremas pelan pantat Matsuri sebelum berdiri dan melucuti seragam sekolah yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas Matsuri. Perempuan itu hanya dapat pasrah saat Naruto mulai mengerayangi tubuhnya.

Ia merasakan kehadiran lidah Naruto yang menjalar di leher jenjangnya, tubuhnya menegang saat lidah tersebut mulai turun menjilati punggungnya, sedetik kemudian bra miliknya ikut jatuh ke lantai. "Ahn!" Ia mendesah sambi berteriak saat payudara bagian kanannya mulai di remas oleh Naruto, pemuda itu meremasnya kuat sambil terus menjilat dan mengigit leher jenjangnya.

Perlahan tubuhnya terasa panas dan mulai sedikit bergetar. Ia hanya dapat mendesah sambil menutup matanya di saat Naruto merangsang tubuhnya dengan lembut. Matsuri kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya, di saat jemari Naruto mulai memelintir putingnya yang semakin mengeras, dan perlahan pikirannya mulai melayang. "Naruto... sebelum aku benar-benar mulai menggila, bisakah aku bertanya satu hal?"

Naruto hanya diam, lidahnya terus menjelajahi punggung Matsuri, dan sesekali ia juga menggigit bahu dan tengkuk Matsuri , meninggalkan puluhan tanda di tubuh gadis tersebut.

"Setelah aku menggila, bisakah kau terus memberikanku kenikmatan seperti ini?" Naruto terdiam kemudian, meneringai di balik leher mulus Matsur, sebelum berbisik lirih. "Tanpa diminta pun, aku akan melakukannya. Menggilalah, Matsuri_-chan_!"

Perlahan sebelah tangan Naruto turun menggelitiki perut Matsuri, tubuh gadis itu menggigil di saat tangan kekar itu berhenti di area selengkangnya, lalu mengusap celana dalam yang masih menutupi area terlarang tersebut.

"Ahn! Ahn! Ahn!" Matsuri tersenyum sambil terus mendesah, merasa lebih nikmat ketika ia telah menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Celana dalam miliknya mulai basah saat tangan Naruto menyusup ke dalamnya, mengelus liang vaginanya dan sesekali menekan klitoris miliknya.

"Ahn... Kih...mochihn!"

Matsuri tak kuasa lagi menahan pekikkannya, ia tidak peduli jika suaranya akan didengar oleh seseorang, atau apapun. Pikirannya mulai melayang, di saat Naruto menekan dan meremas sebelah payudaranya bersamaan dengan vaginanya dimasuki oleh jemari Naruto.

"Kau lebih basah dari yang biasanya Matsuri_-chan_."

Matsuri menggeleng cepat sambil menutupi matanya, ia merasakan bagian dalam vaginanya bergetar. Tubuhnya menggeliat singkat di dekapan Naruto, menggelinjang sebelum vaginanya berkedut dan kemudian menyemprotkan cairan kental keluar, membuat celana dalamnya basah dan lengket seketika.

Naruto menyeringai singkat, sebelum mendorong tubuh Matsuri ke dinding. Gadis itu hanya dapat menunduk sambil berpegangan pada dinding, menenangkan deru napasnya yang sesak setelah orgasme ia dapatkan.

Naruto langsung melucuti celananya, hingga tubuh bagian bawahnya sama sekali tidak tertutupi. Penisnya berdiri menjulang tinggi, sesekali bergerak dengan sendirinya, seakan menuntut untuk mencicipi hidangan di depannya.

Dari belakang Naruto merangkul pinggang Matsuri, ia mendekatkan penisnya pada pantat Matsuri, memukul-mukul pantat Matsuri dengan penisnya, dan bahkan menggesek-gesekkannya pada vagina Matsuri.

Kemudian Naruto mengangkat sebelah kaki Matsuri, melepaskan celana dalam Matsuri dari sebelah kaki tersebut. "Memohonlah padaku, Matsuri!" Ucap Naruto sambil membasahi batang penisnya dengan cairan yang keluae dari liang senggema Matsuri.

Matsuri menggigit bibirnya, di saat penis Naruto bergerak mengelus vaginanya, hal itu membuat vaginanya semakin dibanjiri cairan kental. "Naruto, itu penismu. Tolong masukan ke dalam vaginaku!"

Plok...

"Aaaahn! ...itu langsung masuk ke dalam!" Kuatnya dorongan Naruto membuat tubuh Matsuri semakin menempel di dinding. Desahannya semakin liar ketika Naruto langsung memulai penetrasi dengan sangat cepat, membuat tubuhnya ikut terdorong dan menghasilkan suara decakan.

Naruto mempertinggi sebelah kaki Matsuri yang berada di dekapannya, membuat posisi gadis itu sedikit miring dengan paha terbuka lebar, mempermudah penisnya bergerak cepat mengobrak-abrik liang vagina Matsuri.

Plok... Pluk...

Plak... Plak...

"Ohn! Ahn! Nikh...math!" Cairan kental kembali merembes dari celah vagina Matsuri, mengalir menuruni pahanya. Walaupun ia kembali meraih orgasmenya, ia seakan belum puas, terus meracau sambil menggerakkan kepalanya liar.

Merasa akan mencapai klimax, Naruto melepaskan vagina Matsuri, berdalih menarik kedua sikut Matsuri sambil terus menggenjot vagina Matsuri yang telah menjadi sangat licin.

Plok... Croot! Croot! Croot Croot!

Matsuri mendongak sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, di saat vaginanya telah sesak dipenuhi sperma yang menyembur dari penis Naruto, mengisi rahimnya hingga penuh bahkan meleleh keluar dari celah vaginanya. Naruto mencabut penisnya dengan kasar, melepaskan tubuh Matsuri hingga gadis itu terduduk di lantai karena tidak kuasa menahan getaran lututnya.

Croot! Croot! Croot!

Matsuri membuka mulutnya lebar di saat penis Naruto kembali memuntahkan spermanya, melumeri wajah dan payudaranya. Naruto menyeringai kasar, di saat melihat ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah Matsuri kala itu, seakan belum puas setelah perlakuan darinya.

Naruto tersenyum puas, setelah mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Matsuri, dan gadis itu langsung menelannya.

Naruto menatap sekeliling, memastikan Gara belum kembali dari toilet. "Matsuri, ayo kita lakukan seks kila, sebelum Gara kembali." Ucapnya, setelah memastikan tidak ada keberadaan Gara di ruang tamu ini.

Matsuri mengangguk, baginya Gara bukanlah hal yang penting untuk dipikirkan saat ini, namun kenikmatan saat penis Naruto menusuk masuk ke vaginanya lah yang ia pentingkan. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Matsuri langsung mengangkat roknya lalu melepaskan celana dalam, sebelum menaiki sofa yang diduduki Naruto.

Ia mengangkangkan kakinya tepat di atas penis Naruto, membuka lebar vaginanya lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya kuat-kuat, membuat penis Naruto masuk memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Aaaahn! hnnn...inilah yang kutungu-tunggu!" Matsuri meremas bahu Naruto lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Seiteki Na Dorei : After **\- akan kembali di bulan Agustus!


End file.
